


What If They See?

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, EXO Ladder S2, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Baekhyun refuses to share his bed with Sehun on night one, but he doesn't feel any better when Sehun finds somebody else to sleep with.Written for EXO Fic Fest, Song For You: Friends - Ed Sheeran
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: Song For You : The Second Album





	What If They See?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for two days right before my extension deadline but it was the best writing experience of my life! Why does procrastination help so much? This was one of the easiest things to come up and create in so long. I thank the mods of this fest so much, they're the sweetest!
> 
> Enjoy the reading journey!

_ What if they see? Our staff— managers, producers, camera crew. The members, our brothers. They’ll see. It’s weird, Sehun. _

_ Baekhyun, we’re just friends. _

_ You know that’s not it. _

Baekhyun regrets everything that escaped his lips moments ago. He shudders in guilt with thoughts of the way he pulled away from Sehun’s touch as if he’d turn into stone from it, and how he was aggressively shoving him out and shutting all of the blinds on him. He made it way too clear that Sehun was not welcomed in his accommodation. But that’s how it should be. Though now, what feels most worse beyond it all is how Sehun is sharing a tight, intimate space with someone that isn’t him. 

It’s obvious someone is at the level below him because there are mutters from two. He can pick up Sehun’s voice easily. It’s evident to know that he’s talking to someone. It’s not just through a phone call either because he hears echoes of shuffling with giggling. It’s more than just Sehun’s feet sweeping the ground.

Baekhyun is kind of pathetic this way. He doesn’t want Sehun to know that he lost somehow. He doesn’t want him to know that he’s upset. So instead of going downstairs like a normal person, he shimmies out the balcony doors and makes light steps towards the balcony fence where he tries his best to extend his head over it. He knows the door downstairs is open. Sehun is with junmyeon. 

That bothers Baekhyun most of all. 

Junmyeon is putty in Sehun’s hands. He does everything for Sehun. Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s because he’s a leader, or if it’s something else. What he does know is that Junmyeon drops everything for Sehun’s charms and whines like throwing a penny into a wishing well. 

Baekhyun does it, occasionally. But he’s more sensible with things. He knows when Sehun’s reasonings are stupid. He knows when nobody but Sehun will benefit. It’s why he declines Sehun when it’s necessary. 

Maybe it’s why Baekhyun can never win Sehun over. 

Maybe he could lose Sehun this way.

Sehun always has a second option. Hell, Baekhyun doesn’t even know if he’s always Sehun’s first option. Somehow, when Sehun can’t get his way around with Baekhyun, he always has another route. 

Who knows how many other beds Sehun has been when he isn’t in Baekhyun’s? Who knows how many other lips he meets on a regular basis when Baekhyun is too invested in his own projects separate from EXO? 

Baekhyun always seeks for Sehun first. He chooses Sehun first. He puts Sehun first. He prioritizes everything that revolves around Sehun. But now he’s realizing, Sehun might not even return the actions.

Is it so wrong to say no to him when something isn’t right? Or is this the start of him pushing Sehun away. Losing him to someone else?

In a discreet manner, Baekhyun spies on the pair. He diverts his eyes as soon as he spots them laying with their knees pressed together, both on their phones. He struggles to keep himself from rolling his eyes when he passes them to get to the other accommodation.

Once he’s in there, he spots the other members either on the ground or walking from the kitchen to Minseok’s suite. 

Jongdae coughs. He pats his cheeks that are covered with a face mask as he mutters, “What’s up with you?” 

Baekhyun gasps and wipes his face with the back of his hand as if there’s something like that smudged on his cheek. When Jongdae shakes his head, he realizes he probably has nothing but a scowl on it. He opts in the rude look for a pout to gain Jongdae’s sympathy.

“Ah, so what is wrong?”

“Sehun’s being a brat.”

Jongdae’s legs raise naturally as he cackles. “Is that why he stormed in looking like he was about to burst into tears?”

Jongin comes from Minseok’s room and groans. “What did he do this time?”

“He as in Baek or Sehun?” Jongdae adds.

Baekhyun plops onto one of the mattresses. He feels like they’re both against him somehow, so he doesn’t look at any of them in the eyes when he responds, “Whatever. He’s probably butthurt with me.”

“You baby him too much. That’s why,” Jongin comments with a scoff.

“No I don’t!” 

“What, Jongin?” Minseok says teasingly, “Jealous you’re not treated the same by the hyungs?”

“No, even I baby him and I know it.”

Baekhyun wonders what he means by that. He wonders what  _ baby him too much _ even means. What type of things seem to appear that way? What does Sehun ask for of Jongin that he may or may not ask of with Baekhyun? 

“Anyways, I do not,” Baekhyun comments pointedly.

“Yeah, you do. Now he’s so used to it, he throws a tantrum when he doesn’t get what he wants. He whined and begged and bribed Suho-hyung to sleep with him because he was afraid. You already know how he tried to get us to go but we really weren’t having it, obviously.”

“Exactly!” Baekhyun raises his eyebrow at Jongin. “What did he do exactly?” 

“Well what did he do to you exactly? You look like you’re about to punch someone.”

“Nothing much. Like I said, he’s…” Baekhyun changes his statement because he doesn’t want to answer, “How did he convince him, Jongin?”

“Why wouldI know? I don’t care too much for watching Sehun flirt.”

Baekhyun instinctively lets out a breathy, “Oh.”

Jongdae sighs before answering, “Held his hand and pouted all suggestively. And let Jun do anything he wants to Sehun.” 

“Just one wish for the show. Don’t misunderstand,” Minseok adds. 

Baekhyun frowns. “Why would I misunderstand?”

“You’re a green bug sometimes when it comes to Sehun being fond of others.”

“Am not, Minseok-hyung!”

“He’s been in denial all this moment.” Minseok shrugs and walks away to look outside the windows.

Baekhyun turns away from the others, looking the same way as Minseok as he comments softly, “He’s a baby, but my favorite, you know. Like that. I want to be his favorite, too. Friends, you know? I wouldn’t consider us friends but I don’t know what else but he’s… my… if he’s a baby, then he’s my baby.”

“What Baekhyun’s wants Baekhyun gets. Don’t worry we aren’t interested in helping that brat all the time. It’s just you and Jun. Jun is even more of Sehun’s pushover,” Jongin reasons, and Baekhyun hates that he agrees and is actually not offended with the word choice.

Minseok slings an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and tells them, “Baekhyun is saying goodnight, I’m going to tuck him in then we’re all getting some rest!”

“Just because the leader isn’t here doesn’t mean you can suddenly be one!” Jongdae shouts loudly — playfully, but very loudly.

When Minseok closes the large sliding door behind them, he gets his hands back on Baekhyun, curling his arm with Baekhyun’s arm. He’s quick to say, “I know something you don’t. So, just don’t ruin things and get Sehun back.”

“Get him back?”

“I know you’re upset because he found someone else other than you. And it’s Jun of all people. If it were me you wouldn’t mind. But Junmyeon…”

“You know nothing.”

“But I think I do, Baekhyun.”

“Then what?” Baekhyun snaps unintentionally.

“You said you were friends, but it didn’t feel that way. I know. Trust me. And I think I know how he feels, too.”

“Sure you do,” Baekhyun scoffs and shrugs Minseok’s grip away. “He doesn’t love me in the way I do.” 

Minseok turns to him with a wide smile and Baekhyun curses under breath. He gives Minseok a disorientated face, an expression full of confusion and regret. 

“Shit, please don’t say anything!”

Soft and quiet, Minseok says, “I never needed either of you to do that. I know, I really, really know Baekhyun. And I will not say anything you can promise me. You can talk to me, too.”

“I can’t lose him. But pushing him away because of our lifestyle seems like the only thing possible. I can’t have him the way I want. But I don’t want to be just friends either. It’s so hard.”

Minseok pinches his cheek and grins while he comments, “He sneaks into your room — and stays there — way too much than just friends do. And don't think I haven’t caught you guys sucking each other’s tongues. More times than I can count on my hands, it sucks to have the bedroom by the bathroom. What’s so sexy about that hallway anyways that you have to pin him against that specific door?”

“Uh, ha,” Baekhyun breathes out quickly.

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

“I love you, too,” Baekhyun says easily.

Minseok hums. “Felt different didn’t it?”

“What felt different?”

“Saying it to me versus wanting to say it to Sehun.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know the last time they’ve exchanged those words. It’s started to mean something different to him, so he’s been avoiding using that phrase, even if he says it regularly to Jongin or Kyungsoo. Saying it to Sehun would feel different. It would mean something different. Baekhyun would probably want to kiss Sehun — or even cry — after he says it.

“It is different.”

“Well go get him!” 

Baekhyun gets shoved into the direction of he and Sehun’s accommodation. He turns around, spotting him with two thumbs up.

“What happened to tucking me in?!” Baekhyun teases. 

“We know you’ve got somebody else for that!” 

Baekhyun laughs. His stomach and chest feel bubbly. Like there’s butterflies and fireworks. It seems to form even more with every step he takes towards the entrance. He notices the lights are off, so he takes his chance to get inside carefully and meet at the edge of the bed. He stands on the right side, knowing it’s the only side that Sehun would sleep on. 

“Sehun,” Baekhyun mutters while patting his shoulder. He sees him stirring but he doesn’t seem to be waking up right away so he calls gently again, “Sehun.”

“Baek?” Sehun responds groggily.

“Get up.”

“Why?”

Baekhyun pulls the blankets off Sehun's body and tugs Sehun’s arm. “Shh, just follow me.”

Sehun immediately obeys, slipping off the bed and slouching over to slip his feet into his house slippers. He places an elbow on Baekhyun’s shoulder and buries his face into it as the two walk up the stairs carefully.

“Why are we going upstairs? What time is it?”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond, only hurrying up quicker, almost exhausted with Sehun’s deadweight because he’s not exactly picking up his feet effortly at the moment. He lets out an entire heavy breath when they’re finally up, then pushes Sehun onto the mattress and pries the blankets from beneath Sehun’s body to pull them over him. 

“Sleep,” Baekhyun comments flatly.

“Huh?”

Baekhyun gets into the other side of the bed and scoots close to Sehun. He doesn’t know how to feel about touching him, in the way they always do with each other, so he simply whispers, “I said go to sleep, Hyunie. Stop asking questions. Sleep well.”

Sehun turns to face him, craning his neck so that they’re only inches apart. Baekhyun thinks he’s getting cross eyed from trying to stare at both of Sehun’s eyes at once. He flutters them shut, not wanting to fall deeply into them, or get his eyes stuck by the tear ducts.

“Baekhyun,” he whines again. “Why'd you bring me up here? I was already asleep.”

“Good night, Sehun.”

Baekhyun lays in silence.

The thing with Junmyeon— he drops everything for Sehun. He caters to Sehun’s every wish. Food, travel, gifts, favors. He cares so much about Sehun. The thing with Sehun is that Sehun might be oblivious to it, but everyone knows how much Junmyeon loves Sehun. There could be a day where one of them would come to realize it and try. They’d try the way Sehun and Baekhyun had almost succeeded. It doesn’t feel like it’s going anywhere though. 

Junmyeon could be the same as Baekhyun, maybe he does feel what Baekhyun feels. It could also be the way Baekhyun thinks too hard when it comes to Sehun and anything that revolves around him. Baekhyun just might be delusional because of Sehun.

But, Sehun doesn’t let things go unnoticed. He throws tantrums and has a devious attitude that gets him anything he wants. Though another thing about Sehun is that he is not shallow. He’s thoughtful and wouldn’t let Junmyeon words mature into the air, only to dust them away. He’d think about it. He’d consider and reason the highs and lows. 

And before Baekhyun knows it, someone will love Sehun, too.

Baekhyun winks, taking a peek at Sehun with one eye. He spots him already staring. He sighs and just as he’s about to turn the other way, Sehun hooks their angles together and holds Baekhyun’s shoulder in place.

“Can you hold me? Please.”

_ What if they see? _ “Underneath the sheets.”

Baekhyun can see Sehun’s bright teeth even with this darkness. He mentions sweetly, “I will take what I can get.”

And just like that, Baekhyun’s arms are around Sehun’s shoulders and their hips press tightly. Sehun’s face is buried in Baekhyun’s chest and their legs are tangled. It’s hot beneath the blankets, but it feels unreal and  _ just so fucking good  _ to share this space with Sehun. He’d suffocate if it means he’s surrounded with Sehun’s arms and Sehun’s breath.

“Just want you, Baek, only you,” Sehun grumbles quietly. When Baekhyun doesn’t reply, Sehun must think he’s asleep. Because Baekhyun hears him let out a frustrated sigh.

  
  


Baekhyun finds his head above the sheets but Sehun’s body continues to cling onto him for dead life. His arms are wrapped around Baekhyun’s torso as if Sehun is dreaming of a cliff and Baekhyun is his last thing that will save him. Baekhyun strokes Sehun’s hair with his fingers and scratches a little below his ear before bringing his fingers down and scratching his shoulder. He doesn’t know why Sehun finds comfort and sensitivity in those spots. From Baekhyun only.

“Morning, Baekhyun. Do you know where Sehun— _ ah _ .” Junmyeon stretches and sits at the corner of the bed, patting both of their feet. 

Baekhyun musters up, “I end up… um, being afraid of the dark. It was very empty in here, too.”

“Really?”

Baekhyun nods easily and continues his excuse without guilt or nerves, “Yeah. You can go back to the living room tonight. Or, just sleep in Sehun’s and I’ll get him again tonight after the lights are out.”

“What’s so tough about sleeping with him before production ends?” Junmyeon asks with genuine curiosity. 

But still, even though his tone is not suspicious, Baekhyun doesn’t know how to answer. He just says, “We can’t. We just can’t.”

“Well okay,” Junmyeon catches on, seeing nothing peculiar out of this, “Wake him up. They have breakfast outside! There’s a challenge soon, too. The sooner we do these the sooner we can have fun!”

Baekhyun clears his throat, wanting to reciprocate the exciting, sweetness that his hyung radiates to him. He begins to sit up and cheers, “Sure, Jun. We’ll be down in a minute!”

Once Baekhyun hears his footsteps down the stairs and the sliding door opening and closing, he pats Sehun’s cheek. He leans down and caresses the side of his face and slowly takes the blanket away off his shoulders.

“Sehun?”

“You’re not afraid of the dark. Or emptiness.”

Baekhyun tenses, unaware that Sehun has been awake, for who knows how long. He usually knows the different breathing patterns of Sehun. He hadn’t noticed he was in his light sleep, or actually awake. He answers quickly, “Yes I was. I don’t know this place and the trees sway like crazy last night. I mean look outside now.”

Sehun glances at the windows that are covered by the curtains. He rolls his eyes at Baekhyun before closing them again. “You like the sound of wind. That’s my superpower. It helps you sleep.”

“So what if I wasn’t afraid of those then?”

“You’re afraid of loneliness. Not the emptiness.”

Baekhyun sighs. “Maybe you’ve got me.” 

“I’ve got you.” Sehun reaches for his hand and holds it tightly. “Always, you know.”

“Yeah.”

Sehun slides his hands beneath Baekhyun’s shirt, his cold hand makes Baekhyun shiver. He raises it over his head and kisses his shoulder before burying his face deep into the crook of his neck, just breathing Baekhyun in. 

“I’ll sleep here tonight, too. And the other night. And the next and next.”

“We’re not here for that long, Sehun.”

“Sleep with you at the dorms. We haven’t in a while. And last night with you was the best sleep I’ve had in so long.”

_ You know why we don’t anymore.  _ “Whatever.”

“Why’d we stop?”

“Because.”

“Because?” Sehun repeats.

Baekhyun repeats, from last night, “They’d think it’s weird.”

“Why does that stop you? You’ve talked about sneaking in the shower with members. And my dick size. And Yixing’s dick, too. You’re clearly not afraid of how you are viewed when it comes to your thoughts on men. Playful or not. It never seemed to matter. What stops you from letting us sleep together? Seriously? Sleep.” 

“That was when—“

Sehun cuts him off sharply, “When?”

“Nothing. It’s stupid.”

Sehun gets off the bed from his side. He usually has this thing with rolling on Baekhyun go get off the bed when they do share, but not this time. 

Baekhyun slips on his robe and follows him down, heart heavy for obvious reasons, yet he still doesn’t know how to collect the way he feels.

_ That was when I saw you as just a friend.  _

_ That was when I didn’t love you like I do now.  _

_ That was when I wasn’t afraid if they found out. _

Baekhyun looks towards the kitchen, not spotting any breakfast. That he remembers that it is outdoors. When he opens the door, it is rather very windy. He likes it though, it’s comforting. 

Sehun arrives after and sits next to him, which surprises Baekhyun. He accepted that Sehun was hurt and bothered, and yet he still sat next to him. 

Apparently he still is bitter because he says, “Jun, Baekhyun as some reputation to maintain, so say some bullshit stories on screen of sharing the space with me last night.”

“It’s not like that, Sehun,” Baekhyun responds lowly. 

Sehun doesn’t look his way, but gives everyone a plate and grumbles, “Yeah, yeah. It’s okay. We’ll save you.” 

“It’s not like I have masculinity issues or anything.”

Now Sehun looks at him, but it’s dark and distant. “Oh, so you’re embarrassed of me.”

“Please shut up, Sehun.”

“Didn’t deny it, huh?”

Sehun smirks at him. So fake and affronted that it honestly pisses off Baekhyun. 

“Hey, stop scowling you two. Don’t forget to smile on camera. You’ll make the fans happy.”

For the sake of fans and staff, he lets it go. He mentally rolls his eyes at the pathetic things Junmyeon mentions. How Sehun touched him too much, how he talked about ghosts. How  _ scared _ he was. When he slept with Baekhyun last night, it was peaceful and soundly. Easily, it feels like Baekhyun’s question from last night has been answered. Maybe he doesn’t share beds with anyone else. Because they don’t know his sleep habits the way Baekhyun does.

Baekhyun even drops his head onto Sehun’s lap and Sehun reaches for his hand. They’re always okay, but then not. It never lasts long because they always find their way back to each other somehow.

When they rest for a moment before doing their morning challenge, Baekhyun knows Junmyeon isn’t going anywhere. He hates knowing this and the result of his feelings just because Sehun has other friends? He doesn’t understand his issue. All he knows is that Sehun always has somebody if not Baekhyun and that damages something I’m his chest.

Baekhyun peers over the balcony just to watch Sehun’s appearing at the challenge area in the yard. He doesn’t enter with Junmyeon which reassures Baekhyun the slightest bit, but then he hears the way Sehun says he  _ wasn’t afraid _ , that they  _ just slept together  _ and it sends another pitiful strike against his chest. 

When he meets them in the yard, everyone giggles on behalf of his pajamas. His eyes flicker to Sehun for a brief moment but Sehun is quick to look away immediately. He only wore the robe to breakfast and the ladder game because it was Sehun’s fault for taking off his shirt. Baekhyun wants him to know that.

Baekhyun and Sehun are playing flustered and stupidly in sync. 

Meanwhile everyone is making progress, Sehun and Baekhyun don’t even move when they call  _ go _ . They must have too much on their minds. Baekhyun had been and is still too focused on the way Junmyeon and Sehun assist each other to try focusing on his own success. 

They have two hours to get ready before lunch. Baekhyun leaves immediately, having a strange urge to burst into tears for all the reasons he knows what for, with no ways to solve them. He leans against the glass and lowers his head, rubbing at his eyes aggressively as if it'll stop him from releasing wet tears. He's usually not this sensitive, but it must be the guilt from last night. It still is somehow and he can't understand why he is so affected.

"Baekhyun, why are you…"

Baekhyun cranes his neck towards the voice too fast that it hurts. He tries to race into the bathroom but it is no use because there is no door there. He wouldn't have any privacy escaping Sehun anyhow because even if he leaves the room, someone with a camera would spot him with a look of hurt and frustration all over his face. 

"Go get ready, Sehun."

"No, I want to know what's wrong."

Baekhyun shakes his head and turns away.

With a sigh beforehand, Sehun says softly, "Is this about lashing out on me yesterday? Or maybe the way I pried too much before it? Because if it is either of those, I forgive you. It'll be okay. And I apologize as well, I am sorry, Baekhyun. I don't want anything to be too much for you."

"That is exactly it. Too much. You can't feel those things."

"Who are you to tell me how I feel?"

Baekhyun remains quiet. He does not know what he wants here. He wants Sehun. He can't have Sehun. Sehun has many more other options. Baekhyun's only one is to let go because he's too afraid of being left behind first, and because he is just too afraid, overall.

Sehun wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist. He doesn't resist because Sehun's arms are like immediate therapy. His physical touch never fails to warm Baekhyun all over and put him at ease. He hooks his chin over Baekhyun's shoulder and presses on, “Baekhyun, when are you going to understand? That I kiss you because I like you. That I touch you in all these different ways because I really really like you. That I choose you, always, because I love you. When?”

Baekhyun doesn't look back. Underbreath and exhaustedly, he responds, “When are you going to understand that we can’t? We can’t do these things. It’s so hard to keep these things a secret.”

“Then we don’t have to.”

Baekhyun turns over now, still in Sehun's arms. He shoves him away and scolds, “Sehun. You don’t think rationally!”

“I think what would be best for us. What can happen is our members and managers knowing. That’s the least we can have. Don’t you think we deserve it? We’ve been doing this for a year. But I’ve liked you for all these years. From the start. Please, just let me have this.” 

“I don’t know, Sehun.” Baekhyun would give everything to Sehun, but there are always limits to everything. This is one of them.

Sehun paces in circles with his fingers running through his hair aggressively. He looks at Baekhyun before speaking towards the ground, “If that’s your answer, if you want to let go of ten-something years, then fine. But you can’t pull me out of someone’s bed just because you’ve decided you don’t like it. You can’t touch me, can’t kiss me, can’t say anything that will make me come back to you. If you do this, now, I’m letting go entirely. I will let go of you, even if I don’t want to. Because it’s what you want. If you want this, I’d do it. And I’m only asking for one thing, and it’s that you cannot have me anymore.”

“Sehun, you know you’re all I want.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” Sehun hovers over Baekhyun from how tall he stands, getting into Baekhyun's entire personal space. He's never seen Sehun fuming so upset and frustrated, he only recalls debut with thinking he was never good enough. It deeply pains Baekhyun that this is the light they are in now. His tone is still vexed when he adds, “You can’t say it’s because of the people around us. They’d support us. What makes you so afraid of us?”

Baekhyun clears his throat and takes exhales deeply. Nothing will go anywhere if they are both seething at each other. He reasons collectedly, “What happens if this doesn’t work out? What will come out of it?”

Sehun seems to understand as well because he is trying his best to soften his features. He no longer presses and prods. He responds tiresomely, “You think we won’t work out? We’ve been doing this. For  _ so _ long. Just because it didn’t get intimate until a few months ago doesn’t matter. Just tell me you don’t want to try.”

“Sehun, I love you. Nobody is going to love me like you. And I’m terrified. If things don’t work out, I don’t know what I’m going to do. It’s like, I just want to keep you any way I can because I don't want you to go. Friends, it’s safe. I can have you this way, always.”

“I promise you I won’t go anywhere. You lead me home. You’re my home. I’ll come and go because this is our life, it’s what we do, but at the end of the day, at the end of our lives. I will always stay with you.” 

Baekhyun takes a moment to absorb all of Sehun's words. He believes him. Baekhyun does not doubt Sehun and knows Sehun will do everything he can to make them work. He insists, “This is a serious, big thing, we’d be doing, Sehun. If you really want to make it official, that is. We’re not friends… we’re not anything now. There’s a limit to everything, but if you want something real, we can have it, because my friends won’t love me like you.”

Sehun takes Baekhyun's hands in his and swings them. He then clutches them tightly and presses Baekhyun's hands against his chest when he confesses, “You have always been mine, no matter what label. I have always chosen you. So, yes. I want this so bad, please, Baekhyun.”

“No whining and begging and I’ll say yes, too." Baekhyun says then breaking into a grin.

“Baekhyun, let me come back to your bed everyday with another meaning to us.”

Sehun's words do justice. Baekhyun promises, “There’s nothing I want more.”

“Please kiss me now,” Sehun whines while already puckering his lips out. 

Baekhyun gets on his tip toes and Sehun leans down, connecting their lips in a gentle sweet kiss. Sehun cups his face and deepens the kiss, sighing happily into it. It's one of those that they exchange before a schedule. It's the kind they share when they say goodnight and goodmorning. It's a kiss Baekhyun hasn't received in a few days when he's so used to it daily.

“I really love you, Sehun.”

“Ugh, I love you too so much. Don’t pull those things again. It’s just sharing a bed, so what if we share a bed? You shouldn’t have worried so much.”

Baekhyun shrugs, reflecting back to last night. He says dejectedly, “I don’t know why I took it so dramatic…”

Sehun smirks and says egolistically, "Were you afraid you couldn't resist?"

“Shut up, baby.”

“Pet names!” Sehun gasps.

“No,  _ baby _ as in fat, big, fat brat.”

“I love you too, angel. Because you’re my pure, bright little reasonable sweetness.”

Baekhyun physically cringes. “That was so… please let’s just not be that type of couple.”

“A couple! Wow. So unreal!" Sehun squeals.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“About ten years, Baekhyun. I have waited for you for that long.”

Baekhyun slips his hands beneath Sehun’s shirt and wanders his hands over the entire expanse of Sehun’s chest. He presses his thumb against Sehun’s nipple, earning a hiss from him. Baekhyun is quick to discard Sehun’s top, tearing the buttons open and immediately biting his shoulder. He pokes his tongue out and licks from his shoulder to his collarbone. He mumbles into the skin, “Sweetheart. So sweet.” He bites there, too. “So patient. So good for me.”

Sehun’s laugh resonates in the spacious bedroom. It’s all Baekhyun picks up on, and it’s more than enough to make his heart flutter all over again. He pulls away from Baekhyun and holds him in place, hands cupping his cheeks. He draws out suggestively, “Is this how you want the members to find out? Let them learn tomorrow like this. Have them find me with all these marks and have no other explanation but from you. Have me limping and whining every time I sit. This is what you want. I know it.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrow and scoffs, “What will you do if it is what I want?”

“Let you,” Sehun replies gently.

“Okay, it’s on.”

“Please.”

Baekhyun plants a quick kiss to Sehun’s lips, so sudden and short that Sehun doesn’t have the time to reciprocate. He wants to tell him, wants to say it right away, “Love when you beg.”

“I thought you hate it.”

It makes Baekhyun feel hurt, to know that there is something Sehun is conscious of and Baekhyun is the reason for it. He kisses him again, deeper this time, with tongue and lips puckering hard, before insisting, “When it comes to things like this, the things that only I can do to you, I want it. Want you to beg.”

“Baekhyun, please. Want you,” Sehun says smoothly, instead of his typical whine that he gets when he wants Baekhyun to pay for a meal or bring something to him after hours of practice. 

It’s awfully sexy to Baekhyun, never failing to send a rush south and make his head spin. But because he and Sehun are who they are, Baekhyun loves to push and push Sehun until he nearly can’t take it anymore. It’s not enough, yet. Baekhyun repeats, “Want you to beg.”

“Please, Baekhyun. Want you, want your cock. Fuck me so good, love me, please. I want everyone to know you’re mine. Only I get you like this, please. I want it,” Sehun says more hurridley, almost frustrated. 

Baekhyun drops his hands down to Sehun’s waistband where he starts undoing the ties of Sehun’s pants tantalizingly slow. It takes several seconds for him to strip it down and he finds satisfaction with the way Sehun doesn’t push him. He’s very good when it comes to bed with Baekhyun because he knows when to ask and when to be patient. 

“So good, Sehun. Baby, that’ll get you somewhere later tonight,” Baekhyun praises warmly then runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair until he’s pulling him by it, guiding him towards the bed.

“Good for you,” Sehun hisses out and sits obediently.

Baekhyun smiles in response before stripping in front of Sehun, making sure to raise his shirt over his head slowly and flex. He shimmies out of his pants, laughing midway instead of presenting a sexy aura because something about Sehun sitting with undone pants and a flustered face just seems way more cute than sensual.

“Stop laughing!” Sehun whines with this adorable pout.

Baekhyun pounces onto Sehun, having him get a lap full of Baekhyun. He wraps his arms around Sehun’s shoulder as he straddles his lap, rutting forward a few times just to feel Sehun rising beneath him. He pushes Sehun into the mattress and grinds their crotches together, rocking his hips in a swift and exceptionally skilled manner. Sehun grumbles and Baekhyun knows. Baekhyun knows he’s trying so hard to be patient, but even big dicks explode easily.

Baekhyun pats the center of the bed for Sehun to crawl up to since this mattress is massive. He pulls Sehun’s pants off with one go, also having his underwear with it, that he wasn’t aware of. His mouth salivates when he sees how hard Sehun is. He wasn’t aware of how needy sehun was despite his tense body and soft whining. He didn’t exactly feel it either earlier.

“What to you want me to do?” Baekhyun says sweet and lowly. 

“Touch me, please just touch me.”

“But what do you want?”

Sehun makes grabby hands as he kicks his legs. “Your mouth, your hands. Anywhere. Please!” 

“Too cute. You’re lucky you were so patient earlier. I usually don’t tolerate brats.”

“Baekhyun,” Sehun says in this obedient, but warning tone.

“Love you, baby. Now let’s take care of you, because you’re the best baby. My best boy.”

“I love you too, Baekhyun. You’re my best  _ everything _ .” 

Baekhyun spreads Sehun’s legs and caresses his inner thighs. He suddenly tenses up. Awkwardly, he comments, “I don’t think we have any  _ stuff _ .”

Sehun shrugs and grabs Baekhyun’s hand, staring at him through his lashes with a sultry look.

“What? What are you going to— shit, Sehun. Warn me next time!” 

Baekhyun’s fingers are in Sehun’s mouth. He sucks indulgently, lips plump and moaning around three digits. He spits then sinks his mouth back onto them until he’s gagging, then pulls off with a ragged breath and a trail of saliva. 

“Come on, put them in me.” 

Baekhyun nods, still somewhat in shock and awe. He does so nonetheless, slicking up Sehun’s rim with his own tongue for a few moments before slipping a finger inside him. He watches Sehun’s breathing quickens as his head is thrown back. He mutters and curses to himself about it feeling so good, about how it’s been too long. Baekhyun opens him up quicker and deeper, wanting to make sure he gives Sehun what he wants as soon as possible. He scissors two fingers for a few minutes before exchanging into hard, deep thrusts, then crooking them. It makes Sehun cry, and before he could ask for more, Baekhyun pulls away. 

“Why, Baek! Why do you always do that?”

Baekhyun shrugs stupidly while he discards his own briefs. “I get jealous of my fingers sometimes. They do wonders don’t they? But you want my cock, right?”

“Yeah, want it. Want it more than anything, Baekhyun!” 

“Okay,  _ baby _ .” Emphasis on  _ baby _ .

Baekhyun flips Sehun over and places a pillow underneath his hips. He grins at the sight of Sehun’s plump, sweet ass and cups the both of them to watch it jiggle in his hands. He leans down and gives his right cheek a hard bite, hard enough that as Sehun whimpers it already leaves a faint red teeth mark. His cock is in his hands now as he strokes it a few times, lathering it up with his own spit because it seems as if that’s all they’ve got to work with. For a moment he thinks that lotion or some type of oil could of worked but, until Sehun is crying in distaste and pain, will he actually opt in grabbing some. He’s way too impatient right now with his cock right in between Sehun’s crevice.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun whines when Baekhyun begins to penetrate. He manages only the head of his cock because there’s still some resistance. But the way Sehun reacts doesn’t seem like a bad sign. There’s no pain or hesitance, only the need for more. 

But there’s this single thing racing in Baekhyun's mind. He’s not as tight as their past interactions. He easily took Baekhyun’s fingers so well with a poor substitution of lube.  _ Had there somebody else _ , is what he thinks to himself. He knows they discussed it but his consciousness eats him alive. He shakes his head and lets thoughts thoughts dissolve, because with he and Sehun as what they are then and now, he trusts him.

Baekhyun caresses Sehun’s back while Sehun endures his entire length bit by bit with less and less struggle. He gives sweet words to Sehun for taking him so well, so easily, so patiently. Sehun, nonetheless is still so warm inside and swallows Baekhyun's cock perfectly. Baekhyun is absorbed in the way Sehun clenches around his length. His slow, shallow thrusts pick up soon enough when he feels Sehun loosen up beneath his palms. He knows Sehun finds pleasure in hard, shorter thrusts, so he doesn’t do it just yet because he still thinks Sehun doesn’t deserve it yet for being so whiny these last few days. When Sehun is begging some more — wanting it, wanting Baekhyun — does Baekhyun raise Sehun’s hips a little and adjust his position.

“Baekhyun,  _ fuck _ , oh my,” Sehun’s back arches and his knuckles go white, “ _ Oh _ , Baekhyun!” 

“Yeah, baby?”

“Right there, don’t stop, Baek,  _ please _ .”

Baekhyun drops his head against Sehun’s back and lets his hot breath fan against his neck. He nibbles and licks Sehun's neck and shoulders, wanting marks to be prominent all over his sweet skin. He rasps out in between the bites, “Not going anywhere. Not stopping anytime soon, Sehun.” 

“Good,  _ yes _ , so good,” Sehun babbles. He sounds so sweet, so pretty, urging Baekhyun to treat him even better.

Baekhyun gives it to him the way he wants. He makes sharper, harder thrusts that earn pleased moans from Sehun each time. He fists Sehun’s hair to turn his head and lock their lips together. It’s passionate and tender, with the way Baekhyun sweetly sucks on Sehun’s lips and slips his tongue pass and finds its way to swirl the roof of his mouth. He feels the vibration of Sehun’s humming and moans that set Baekhyun’s chest and cock ablaze. He pulls away and sets the pace faster and faster. 

Just like that, Sehun is begging to come, begging for Baekhyun to touch him and let him come. Baekhyun notes the way Sehun’s body is so damp of sweat and how much he shakes, making him pull out and flip Sehun over. He straddles his lap and fists both of their cocks simultaneously, making sure to dig his thumb into Sehun’s sensitive spot just beneath the head of his cock. He’s way much larger than Baekhyun so it gets tough to be so in synch that he ends up getting in between Sehun’s legs with two fingers in his hole and his entire length down Baekhyun’s throat. 

“Baekhyun,  _ yes, yes, _ ” Sehun cries, thrusting into Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun lets him, he keeps Sehun’s fat cock in his mouth, letting his throat get used. He hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue with every thrust while managing to massage Sehun’s balls and finger him relentlessly. When Baekhyun adds a third digit, Sehun’s hips snap aggressively and he shoves Baekhyun down his cock without remorse, coming deep in his mouth while guiding Baekhyun’s head to work him off his high. Baekhyun’s throat aches and his mouth on the sides hurts but because it’s Sehun, nothing like that matters. He swallows every drop until Sehun’s grip in his hair stops. When he knows Sehun is sated, he pulls off his cock and licks it clean, slurping any come residue on his thighs and base, just to have their lips meet and exchange it into Sehun’s mouth.

“A little milk for my baby.” Baekhyun squints and shivers right away. “That sounds stupid outloud.” 

“You’re such an idiot,” Sehun giggles sweetly. He sits up and strokes his cock a few times before asking, “Are you gonna come?”

“Yeah, let me use you?” 

“Mm, my thighs.” 

Sehun turns over, getting back onto his stomach where he shakes his ass a bit with a fit of laughter. Baekhyun gives both sides a firm slap before slotting his cock in between his ass cheeks, guiding himself towards Sehun’s thighs. He begins fucking into the tight space, hips stuttering the longer and longer he endures it. He comes closer and closer to the edge when Sehun exaggerates his moans.

“God, Sehun, fuck,” Baekhyun groans, spanking Sehun’a ass once more before spilling in between his thighs. He pulls away and turns Sehun over to pump himself off in front of Sehun. Sehun scoots closer to Baekhyun’s cock and takes all of it, white substance coating Sehun’s face so prettily. He drips down his eye lashes, it smears against his lip. His tongue swirls around his mouth before his fingers swirl the come, feeding Baekhyun’s semen for himself. Baekhyun has to cry out, “You’re so fucking hot.”

Baekhyun rolls into the bed and cuddles into Sehun. He bites a spot in the juncture of his neck and collar bone, not intending to mark it or anything, but it feels sweet knowing he can have any part of Sehun whenever he wants, however he likes. 

“This was so good, baby,” Baekhyun shares. 

“Maybe because this is the first time we didn’t have to hold back.”

“True,” Baekhyun yawns, “We haven’t done it like this since the first time. And that was because it was in a hotel room.”

“Now we don’t have to schedule it or conceal it. Once the guys know, they’d give us our space in the dorms and we can go crazy.”

“Not too crazy. I think one or the other of us would ache too much if we go too wild.” Baekhyuh snorts then wraps his arms around Sehun, being an octopus cuddling Sehun who lays in a starfish position.

“It’s why you top more. Otherwise…” Sehun looks down at his dick. 

“I know,” Baekhyun sighs heavily. “He’s such a big guy.” He doesn’t bottom very often, probably two or three times since this year, because from those couple of times, he was sore and in pain for an entire week. He had to lie to staff and members that he pulled a muscle from a move he shouldn’t have attempted without the warm up stretches.

The two of each other stare at each other for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter. 

“Share my bed for another night?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Nothing can go wrong.” 

“They could catch us fucking.”

“Highly likely,” Sehun pauses. “Wait, you’d go again?”

“Maybe after dinner.”

“Just skip it and eat me out.”

Baekhyun gasps. “Since when did you have a way with words like that?! Bad baby.” 

“I’m not a baby.”

“That tone of yours says otherwise!” Baekhyun’s body attracts even closer towards Sehun’s body, if even possible since they’re already skin to skin as close as it gets already. “You’re my baby.” 

Sehun sighs contently and kisses Baekhyun’s forehead tenderly. “I am.” 

It’s a few moments of the two exchanging more gentle words and sweet kisses before they decide to get up and share a bath. Sehun sits with Baekhyun in between his legs as he lathers both of their bodies in soap. Since the tub is massive, Baekhyun turns around and shampoos Sehun’s face, creating a copious amount of bubbles and suds. He disheveled Sehun’s hair in mad directions then pats Sehun’s cheeks with the bubbles. 

“My baby is now a man. Look at that!” 

Sehun turns to the mirror, laughing at the way he has a bubble beard. He reaches for Baekhyun’s hand and wipes his face. 

“Only wanna be Baek’s baby.” 

Baekhyun is always affected by Sehun’s words. He can’t contain his goofy grin, so he covers it with bubbles but Sehun is already turning on the stream of water and washing their face clear.

They are reminded that Sehun doesn’t have any clothes so Baekhyun gets dressed while Sehun walks downstairs with a single towel. He decides to meet Sehun in the other accommodation but it feels weird being away from Sehun on behalf of the intimacy they recently shared, from bed to bath.

It's an hour until they are supposed to leave to embark on the rest of their day, so he's glad to get back to the guys and wonder where their staff will take them for today. 

Baekhyun is welcomed with twelve eyes staring him down in disbelief, and maybe fear.

“What the fuck was going on in the other house? We thought you were butchering Sehun up there!” Chanyeol shouts frantically. 

“The staff was uncomfortable so Junmyeon-hyung had to offer that they just go eat breakfast already and come back later,” Jongin adds with a hearty laugh.

“Oh?” Baekhyun comments. He’s lost for words.

“What games do you have up there?” 

“Just because he’s a baby, you don’t need to punish him like one.”

“Are you two doing a collab without us knowing?”

“Wait, are you guys stupid? Weren’t they—“

Everyone is silent when Sehun arrives. His marks are prominent on his pale, milky skin. He gives them strange looks and plops onto the couch, not without wincing loudly. 

“You guys fucking?” Chanyeol comments flatly. 

“They’re in love,” Minseok prods with a sweet tone and bright eyes.

Sehun whines, “Oh gosh,” and buries his face into his hands.

“Chanyeol and Minseok are correct. We share everything with each other. And now we wanted to share this with you guys, our official exclusive relationship, but ummm, maybe we should have celebrated after.”

Jongin bites his lip and then throws a pillow at Sehun when he says, “Hm, I always knew Sehun was a bottom. Even if he has a massive dick.”

“Yeah, I saw it coming, too,” Kyungsoo adds. 

“No, what a waste of a good cock.”

“Chanyeol!” Minseok scolds, slapping the back of his head.

Jongdae grins and gets Baekhyun in a headlock. “So you were jealous yesterday! You actually love bratty Hun! That was such an act!” 

“Jealous? That’s why you pulled me away from hyung! Oh, boy. Thank you, Jongdae. I will use this to my advantage.”

“Baekhyun just cares too much,” Minseok pinches his cheeks, “No need to bully him. He has sweet intentions.”

Jongin applauds and coos somewhere in the corner. Junmyeon finalizes, "Just don't be weird during filming or I will be the one taking the beating from staff."

"Hmm, very true," Sehun and Baekhyun say simultaneously.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a video for this with the song Friends but we will have to wait for my reveal! Let me know what you think by commenting. :)


End file.
